grimdarkdepreesionfandomcom-20200216-history
George
General Description -He grew up in a merchant family. His family had money to send him to school which was owned by the church. -Only those with money were able to get an education so knights, merchants, socialites, anyone with money basically. -He wanted to be become the next high chancellor so he began learning, as he studied the holy scripts and observed the sacrifice rituals, he would begin questioning their methods and if what they are doing is what God intended. -When he was in his teens and 20's he decided to live at the church and would occasionally come home to visit. -Would take the pilgrimage to the holy site which the church paid for to the location -In his early years, he was bullied for questioning things but his teacher would also encourage him about the questions he had. -Letting him explore and see for his own eyes his own answers, it's why he traveled to the other regions other than stay put in the South like his peers. -This ambition, his personality and also his way with words as to not offend people or at least keep the offensiveness minimal made him popular. -The high chancellor also liked how he would travel to the other regions and his popularity with people made him rise up in ranks pretty quick. -The enemies he would've made would be less about killing him and more respecting his views but disagreeing with them -He had a dream about taking a voyage across the ocean and believed it was God calling him on a pilgrimage. -In the dream he saw an eye, one similar to what is on the staff which the high chancellor wields. This eye was floating in the sky, sun shining with bright blue skies and flew far off west, pass the country and landmarks he is familiar with, far beyond the ocean. -Seeing this vague vision, he came to the conclusion that it must've been God telling him to go west beyond the oceans. -The high chancellor would grant him a ship and a crew to take on this voyage. -In this new land, he discovers a civilization much different, with a staff of their own. -He learns that their culture believes that God wants to sacrifice the elderly loved ones. They are a more peaceful civilization who believe that once a person reaches a certain age, God will take them into his paradise. -This sort of peaceful compassionate group of people makes this scholar believe that God called him to this land to tell him that the teachings of the church is wrong. He heads back home to tell the high chancellor of his discovery. -The high chancellor believes this scholar to be telling blasphemous things against God and their teachings. He threatens to ex-communicate him which is basically making sure this scholar does not receive any funding or help or anything from the church. -The scholar ignores the threats and begins teaching his own way about what he saw. -The church's symbol would be an eye with 4 tentacles, representing how the number 4 is a holy number. -Thus after the dream and his journey he took up a religious symbol of an eye with wings. -The wings would mean God freeing humanity from it's physical being and be greeted into his kingdom -Wins over people with his new teachings and this causes a rift between people who believe the old sect vs the rebel scum and the civil war starts -He turns other high rankings officials from the church, knights, socialites, merchants who have defected and believe in his cause. Most of the people who sided with him belong to the northern region of this country -He also didn't believe in the sacrifice of warriors, even though he saw it with his own eyes and would question the church on why they would take women, children and elderly or even why God would want them. -This dream he has and the discovery of another civilization with a staff, custom and sacrifice rituals of their own made him believe that God was telling him a message. -That their ways of sacrifice is wrong and that they should be more compassionate and God wanted them to live a full life, only taking them when they are old and no longer able to continue on in this world. Personality -This scholar priest would be a charismatic person himself, seeing as he was able to win people over to his teachings -Intelligent and one who always asks questions. -Very outgoing, he likes to converse with the knights and socialites, even willing to converse and meet with farmers and peasants. of where the elder chief first used the staff -got the traits of being a nosy person, always wanting to know everything from his merchant family. -They would always want to know the value of items and so, he always wants to know more about God and the teachings. -He's also a kind man and seeing this other civilization with compassion made him believe that their way is right. -Although he is compassionate and kind, he understands that there will be bloodshed in this civil war and prays to God to forgive him for the lives that will be lost Physical Description He would look like he's in his early 50's wrinkled and grey haired. His personality to people much younger than him would be like a loving fatherly figure since he is quite charismatic and compassionate. The clothes he wears would be ones that defy the church, possibly wearing either a robe with different colors with his sigil (eye with wings) on his chest or wearing simple garments of clothing but having his holy symbol somewhere on him at least. Strengths Weaknesses Additional Info -his family sold spices. Since this world is before the industrial revolution, spices were a very valuable commodity since they were hard to come by and farm. In this world, farming for spices would be a waste of land so there would be very limited spice farming. They would sell salt, pepper, cayenne, cinnomon, etc. They've traded with neighboring countries but also places that are far off into the East. When they travel back to their country from this far off place, they bring with them these valuable spices and make money off it, selling it to people in the country with money -His brother were educated as well but pursued being merchants instead. They followed in their parent's footsteps and were far less interested in religion. After understanding economics and being able to read, they decided to leave school and join their parents in the trading business. It was only when their big bro told them about his adventures that they ended up supporting his cause and took a more active role in religion -His parents were far less interested in religion and more interested in money. They had a similar personality in questioning but their questions were more of something along the lines of "What's the worth of my items?"